


We Can't

by saintsavage



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/F, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t. Even if we did it wouldn’t be valid-”<br/>“Valid to who?”<br/>“To anyone. Tar Valon law says-“</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble inspired by the prompt "Moiraine/Siuan secret marriage" which makes me super happy because HELL YES BISEXUAL WIVES.

“We _can’t_. Even if we did it wouldn’t be valid-” Bless her. Every know-it-all, pale skinned inch. There might have been times when Siuan wanted to turn the woman over her knee and make her wail – in pain, not pleasure – but this wasn’t one.

Because Moiraine wasn’t hampered by anything so petty as fear or doubt. She wasn’t saying _no what would people say_ , or _no it isn’t done_. She wasn’t saying no at all. Immediately that beautiful brain went straight to the practicality of it. _She’s considering it. Light, she’s **considered** it._

If they weren’t in the middle of a half-cocked proposal Siuan would have dragged her close and kissed the breathe out of her. Instead, she focused on the matter at hand, unable to help arching a brow at the wording. “Valid to who?” It came out pricklier than she meant it to.

“To anyone. Tar Valon law says-“ Moiraine sounded annoyed, but certain. Siuan cut her off.

“Hang the law, it would be valid to us. To _me_.” She was surprised that Moiraine had been looking at the lawbooks for something of that nature. _Does that really mean she was thinking about this before…?_

“Even if we couldn’t tell anybody?” That was the sticking point, wasn’t it? Siuan was… possessive. She wanted people to know that Moiraine was her wife. Wasn’t that the point? To let the world know that they belonged to one another, that they loved eachother beyond convention or reason? That they’d spend the next four hundred years together, squabbling and laughing until the end of everything?

But that was a true test of how much she loved the fascinating, infuriating creature in front of her: because she knew it didn’t matter if nobody knew the truth, so long as she did. “Even then.” Tentatively Siuan reached out, touching Moiraine’s cheek with rough hands, marveling at how she managed to make this gorgeous, brilliant, _fearless_ woman love her so much. “I’d tell everybody if I could, but that’s not the point of being married.”

For a moment they’re both silent, staring at eachother with wonder and awe. There’s no hesitation. There’s a whole world out there that they know so little of, but they both know there in love. Are absolutely certain of it. “Then we’ll say the words.”

Siuan laughs at the no nonsense tone, leaning in and rubbing her nose affectionately with Moiraine’s. “Just think of it: now you won’t be lying if they try to marry you off and put you on a throne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really could have run so far with this, but it was meant to be a drabble. Trying to kick start my muse so I can go back to my other in progress stories.


End file.
